the pokepartners
by tacopanda808
Summary: Y has moved from school to scchool due to her special "ability" now that she has moved to a poke-school in the kanto region she will meet others like her. everyone at this school must have ONE pokemon as their partner. { this is my first fanfic! please leave your opinion!}
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I walk into the gates of my new school "unova, sinnoh, now kanto…" I mutter to myself "I'm always moving and there's probably no difference about this place. Ill wind up moving out again in a month" I have recently moved to the kanto region. I am always moving because I have special powers and I become dangerous to the people near me. But my family thinks this school will be different. They say it will be normal and calm. Today was my first day at my new school. It was after the first class when we had some free time. Me and my partner, a riolu, were relaxing under a tree. I was sitting alone as usual. "I wouldn't be so alone if I wasn't such a freak" I said to myself. That's when I saw a shadow emerge in front of me "Hi there! " I heard a voice say. I look up and I see a girl, about my age smiling at me "h…hello" I responded. "My name is Touko! And this is my partner espeon!" she said with a smile and an espeon came from behind her. "Oh!" I began trying to be as friendly as possible. "My name is—""your name is Y! Right?!" she interrupted. I was shocked no one knows my name yet! "How did you know that?" I asked. She giggled and said "I know a lot about you! I know that your 14! I know that you and riolu have been friends for a long time! And I know that you have special powers!" I was utterly shocked. I didn't know what to do. Riolu felt that I was feeling uneasy so he started to growl at Touko. Then she started to laugh "don't worry! No one knows this but me!" I stood up "how did you know all of that?!" I asked. "Because! I'm like you!" I looked at her confused. Then she spoke again "I have the power to read minds! I was able to hear you when you were thinking about the fact that you have a power!" I was shocked once again "you…you mean I'm not the only one with ability's?" I asked. "Of course not!" she said and grabbed my hand "c'mon! I'll introduce you to the others!" she said as she started to run towards the library. I look behind me as we run to see riolu and her espeon following us. We get to the library and she leads me to the very back. "Wait a minute!" I say as she climbs to the top shelf using a ladder and picking out an old book "who am I going to meet?!" She opens the book and there's a switch on the inside "you're going to meet the other people who have powers!" she said happily and flicks the switch causing a secret door to open in front of me. Touko closes the book and jumps down "okay! Let's go!" she says nudging me into the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into the door nervously "it's fine" Touko said "you trust me… right?" I had no choice "yeah, I do" I told her. She smiled brightly "yay! Then let's go!" and she ran inside the door and I followed her. After me and riolu walked through the door it slammed shut. We walked down a small hallway and went into what seemed to be a lounge. There were 8 people in the room besides me and Touko. When the people saw us they stared at me. "Who is this Touko? We said no outsiders!" a boy said to Touko "don't be such a worrywart Touya!" she said to him "she's like us!" Touko said happily. After she said that the atmosphere of the room became less tense and happier. "Oh!" The boy spoke again "you should have said that sooner!" then he turned to me "hey! The names Touya! I am Touko's brother! And this is my partner umbreon!" he gestures to an umbreon that's by his side "I have the power to control people's minds!" he says happily. "What does that mean?" I ask "I'll show ya!" he says then he turns to Touko and Touko uncontrollably walks away and makes a sandwich and gives it to Touya "Touya!" she yells "abusing your powers again I see" someone laughed. Touya turned around "oh ha ha" he laughed mockingly "like you've never done that before Tetsu!" Tetsu stood up and walked towards me "yeah I'm Tetsu! And I think Touya is talking about this" he points to a thorn bush and it suddenly shoots its thorns at Touya "gah!" he yelled as Tetsu laughed uncontrollably. Then he turns back to me "I have the ability to influence plants! And this is my partner grovyle!" he says as he gestures to a grovyle sitting where Tetsu was. "Oh that's just boys being boys" I heard another voice say behind me. I turned around and saw and girl with pink hair "hello" she said in a kind voice my name is Yancy! And this is my partner munna" she says to me and points to the munna floating next to her. "Now I bet your wondering what my power is! Well I'll show you!" she walked over to a table and picked up a knife. She took the knife and cut her own arm! "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled in shock when I saw the blood come from the cut on her arm. Then she giggled "don't worry!" she took her other hand and it started to glow, she put her glowing hand over the cut and when she removed her hand the cut was gone. "You see?" she started "I have the power to heal people's wounds" I sighed in relief. I then heard laughing from behind Yancy. A girl with long black hair walked up behind Yancy I saw you were pretty freaked out huh newbie?" I looked at the girl "newbie?" I muttered "anyways! I'm Hikari and this is my partner piplup!" she says as she looks down to a piplup that's in her arms "I have the power to control the weather!" hikari said happily "I can show ya if you want!" "NO!" everyone in the room yelled at the same time. Touko walked up to me and hikari "remember hikari, were in a library. It would be bed if you did anything like that in here" hikari laughed nervously "that's right. Sorry!" she said scratching the back of her head. Touko then took me to a boy sitting with a jolteon. "Y" she began "this is Hugh!" she smiled happily. Hugh looked over at me and pet his jolteon before standing up "hey there Y! Nice to meet you!" he said as he extended his arm for a handshake. "Wow he has some manners" I thought to myself and shook his hand. When I grabbed his hand however I felt a painful shock in my hand and quickly broke free of the handshake. Hugh started to laugh uncontrollably. Touko tapped my shoulder "he has the power to influence electricity. He took that little shock from his jolteon" she explained. Hugh, still laughing in the corner tried his best to calm down "sorry. That was my way of welcoming newbies!" I looked at him "I'm not the kind to forget! I'll get you back someday" I winked at him. Touko laughed "ok! There's one more person you got to meet!" she says as she takes me to a boy with long blue hair "hey Falkner!" she said to the boy "we have a new friend!" Falkner looked up at us "oh! Hello there! I am Falkner and you must be Y!" I nodded to him "well Y I am the leader around here so if you—""leader my ass!" Touya yells from the back ground and Hugh and Tetsu laugh along with Touya. "Ahem!" Falkner says annoyed "anyways… I have the power to influence the wind and this is my partner pidgeot he says and a pidgeot flies over to him and lands on his arm. Touko smiled "that's everyone!" she says. "Wait!" Touya yells "what is it?" hikari asks "Y saw all of our powers but what about her?!" Touya said. Everyone in the room looked at me Hugh stood up "ha! That's right!" I took a deep breath. "Okay… I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was gathered around me and was watching. With another deep breath I closed my eyes and let the change happen. I let my wings spread and everyone in the room gasped. "You have wings?!" Touko yelled "they are sooo pretty!" Yancy added Tetsu chuckled to himself "that's very impressive Y…" he said. Falkner stared "oh my god! She looks like a flying type!" he yelled excitedly. A few of my white feathers floated around the room and Hugh snatched one from the air "so you can fly huh? Is that it?" he said examining the feather. "Hugh! That's not nice!" Touko yelled protectively. I laughed "actually… that's not all" I said. I walked over to a table and picked up a piece of paper. "Now watch this." I tossed the paper in the air and with one swift movement of a wing the paper was sliced in half. Hikari and Yancy both let out a small scream the others just stood in shock. Hugh broke the silence "what was that?!" he asked. "Well…" I began "the edges of my wings are razor sharp. Sharper than a sword. So I can easily slice things" Touya jumped in "WOW! You're going to be a great addition to the team!" he said slapping my back. I laughed at him and looked around. Everyone was laughing and talking happily. All but Falkner. Falkner who seemed to be happy about my power was now staring at me with a blank expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed to wake up from some kind of trance. Then he spoke "those wings aren't your power Y…" the whole room went silent. "What do you mean?" I asked him "if this is not my power then how do you explain my wings?" I was starting to get worried. Falkner seemed to be dead serious. Hikari stood by his side "Y… Falkner has the ability to see what people's powers are" she explained. I was shocked "but I'm not lying!" I said. Touko looked at me "yeah guys, she's not lying" Tetsu was confused "then what's going on?" Falkner walked over to a book shelf and started looking for a book "I know Y isn't lying. But I see that the main source of her powers is in her eyes. Not her wings" I was puzzled "my eyes?" Falkner found the book he was looking for "yes I've read it before in this book" he starts going through the pages. "This makes no sense!" I said "all I've ever had was my wings." Everyone was silent. Falkner looked up at me "were you born with them?" he asked. "Well… no I wasn't" I said. "Then I was right…" he said and handed me the book "read it Y" hr. told me. I looked at the page and began to read out loud "the Odeon's eye: this special ability allows the user to mimic the ability of others. If a person with the Odeon's eye uses said ability as another person demonstrates their own ability, the barer of the Odeon's eye can mimic, and in rare cases, improve on the ability." That's all the chapter knew… there was a note at the bottom of the page and I read it out loud "note: the clan of the Odeon's were killed off years ago, this ability is said to be extinct "I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I looked up at the others and I knew they felt the same way. Then Falkner spoke "you must be from the Odeon's clan. And judging by the amount of power in your eyes you have the ability to improve on them as well. Which would explain the fact that your wings are razor sharp." It all made sense now… that's why my wings first came in after I saw a man do it himself. "So… I'm the last of my clan?" I said. The room was quiet. Hugh jumped up "ha! That was an adventure!" he started "well Y! You're going to be an awesome team member!" he yelled happily. "Oh yeah… so what is this team you keep talking about?" I asked him he chuckled "well…" he began


	4. Chapter 4

"We are the poke partners!" Hugh yelled happily. "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard" Touya said laughing. Tetsu laughed along with Touya. "We don't really have a name" Tetsu said. "Touko turned to me "you see, we help people in danger and we stop bad people from hurting others!" she told me. "Bad people? Like who?" I asked. They all exchanged looks. Then Touko turned to me "were talking about-"Touya stopped her "no one…" he started "if anything you will learn later" I looked at him curiously. "Why can't I know now?" I asked him. Yancy jumped in "it's for your safety Y…" she said with a worried tone in her voice. I really wanted to know but they all seemed serious about this. "Okay…" I finally said. Touko looked at me and smiled "hey! Your my partner now, right?" she asked "partner?" I responded. "You see for everyone's safety we work in pairs. That's why Hugh called us the "poke partners" we must have a partner at all times and Touko here is the only one without a partner" Falkner explained. Hikari walked up to Falkner and laughed "yep! Falkner is my partner! Hugh and Touya are a team, Yancy and Tetsu are partners! And Touko is all by her little self" she said as she made a mocking pout face to Touko. Then Touko turned to me "so… do you want to be my partner?" she asked in an almost begging voice "yeah, it sounds like fun!" I said to her smiling. Her eyes seemed to light up and sparkle "R-really?!" she asked excitedly. I nodded, she smiled "yay!" she said as she hugged me. Touya laughed "welcome to the family" he said as he slapped my back. Tetsu got up and handed me a locket. He smiled "this is proof that you're with us, you can use this to gain access to special privileges we get here and you can use it to contact the other team members." he explained. I took the locket from him and examined it. It had a strange symbol on it, it looked like a Pokémon, it seemed like a mew but it was hidden as if it was invisible. Yancy pointed to the mew "it symbolizes that we do good while keeping our powers hidden from normal people. That is the biggest rule we have." At that moment the bell rang "oh! Class is starting!" Touko said happily "what class do you have now?" she asked me. I looked at my schedule "umm… the history of kanto…" I read out loud. Touko smiled "oh! What luck! That's my class!" she said happily. Everyone started to leave the room, and I called riolu over who was playing with the other Pokémon. Me, riolu, Touko, and espeon headed to our next class. I had a good time in class. I learned about an origination called 'team rocket' and how it was defeated by the legendary trainer, Red. "Team rocket… can they be the people that Touya and the others don't want me to know about?" I thought to myself after class. "Hey Y!" Touko called as She ran up to me "do you have a dorm assigned yet?" she asked. I looked my schedule which told me all of my assignments "yeah… my roommate is named Reyna." Touko giggled "no! I'm your roommate!" she said happily. I was confused, she laughed "I'm going to make arrangements so we can be roommates" and that's what she did. That night I moved my things from Reyna's dorm up to Touko's. Even though I didn't have many things to bring over. While I was taking the last of my things to Touko's dorm I felt someone watching me. I turned around but there was no one there. Yet I still felt like someone was watching me. I was almost at Touko's dorm when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around but again, there was no one. I started to get scared so I quickly turned around and started to run. As I was running towards the building I ran into something and fell over. I looked up to see nothing there. Then I knew what it was. I quickly scampered to my feet when it got ahold of my neck and strangled me. Then I heard a chuckling and the attacker finally reviled himself. As he held me in his hand, he made himself visible again. It was a boy, a little older than me. He was wearing a red headband and a white wig and on his sleeve there was a red orange 'N'. Riolu saw the attacker and charged an attack in an attempt to save me. Just before his attack hits the boy a houndoom tackled riolu and pinned him to the ground. I tried to call out to riolu but the boy was crushing my neck. "I'm surprised you figured it out…" the boy spoke "well… my name is ruby… and as you should know by now my power is invisibility" he chuckled again, but this time it was more evil. He seemed to have joy in making me suffocate. I was running out of air… I felt my head getting lighter "crap…" I thought to myself "if I don't get out of this I'm going to pass out…"


	5. Chapter 5

I was running out of breath. Ruby knew that I was going to pass out any second and smirked. Then I heard someone running "Y!"I heard Touko's voice call. When ruby saw her he dropped me onto the ground. I was gasping for air as I tried to scramble away from him but he quickly pinned me down with his foot. I was helpless. Touko looked at me and it seemed like she read my mind. As she looked at me I could hear her voice in my head "it's okay to use your powers now…" her voice said. She knew I was concerned about the new rules that were set. I looked at her to make sure it wasn't some kind of trick ruby was playing, and she nodded. I smiled and looked at his foot "it's in a perfect spot" I thought. In an instant I grew my wings and slashed ruby's leg with my razor sharp wigs "Gah!" he screamed in pain and scampered back. I quickly got up and flew next to Touko. She smiled at me and pulled out her locket which was identical to mine. She opened it and spoke into it "everyone! We need help in front of the dorm building 2! A team nova member attacked Y!" She announced into it. I could hear everyone responding threw the locket. Once ruby came back to his senses he disappeared once again. The first to arrive to help were Falkner and hikari flying in Falkner's pidgeot. "Are you two okay?" Falkner asked as he hopped off his pidgeot. Me and Touko both nodded. "Hey! Where is that damn nova anyways?" hikari asked. "Ha! That nova probably didn't even know what hit him!" Hugh said as he approached with Touya and looking at the pool of blood from when I cut ruby's leg. "Don't get too cocky Hugh…" Tetsu said as he and Yancy walked up to us watching the houndoom who is still pinning down riolu. "The fight isn't over yet…" he said as the houndoom growled at him. "He's right" Falkner started "keep on high alert. We still don't know how he knew about Y right away" he said while examining the area. Then he turned to Touko "Touko, can you look around the area?" he asked and she nodded the closed her eyes and everyone was quiet. Then Yancy whispered in my ear "she's looking for minds close by to read. She can tell who it is and how far they are when she does that" I was interested. I didn't know she could stretch the power to read minds like that. It was silent for a moment, then Touko finally opened her eyes "there is-"she was cut off by a flash that came by at almost light speed, and knocked Touko to the ground. I was surprised and when I looked to where the flash went. I saw a girl; she starred at us with an emotionless face. I helped Touko up. Then she told me "that girl is Rosa… she is what we call a 'silent killer' she doesn't really talk. But she's strong. That serperior with her is just as fast as she is." I looked around and saw a serperior next to Rosa. I didn't even notice that serperior until Touko mentioned it; it must have been as silent as Rosa. Then hikari ran up to me and Touko. "Are you two alright?" she asked concerned "yeah" I answered "we're fine. But how many of them are there?" I asked knowing more will come "well, yeah there's more" hikari started "and they have very powerful ability's…" the tone in her voice seemed to change "they are very powerful people" then Touko gasped "Y!" Touko shouted "get away! That's not hikari!" Touko yelled. I was confused, and then I looked at hikari closer. Her eyes were green… not the normal bluish grey. I was confused then hikari punched me straight in the face. It hurt but I reacted fast and went to punch her. She dodged it and jumped in the air, when she landed she didn't look like hikari anymore. It was actually a boy with long green hair and green eyes. The boy smirked "I am N" he said "and this is my beloved partner zoroark" he said pointing at a piplup, and then suddenly the piplup changed into a zoroark. Hikari ran up behind me "you ass! Changing into me was a dirty trick!" she yelled at N. he frowned "aww but it's fun to disguise myself like pretty girls like you" she looked at him angrily "shut up! I'm done with your tricks!" she said as she started a thunder storm around N's head. N smirked once again; I wondered why he was happy that he was going to be hit by lightning any second. Then I felt something coming I looked to Hikari's side and saw a huge rock flying towards her. I acted on instinct and quickly used my wings to cut the rock in many pieces. Everyone was silent "ahh… so that's how strong your wings are…" ruby said as he appeared next to N. "Ruby!" I heard a boy's voice. I looked over and saw a boy walking towards us with a bisharp. There was something about him… he seemed familiar to me "you happy now?" asked the boy. Ruby chuckled "ah X… you still have a lot to learn… although your attack hit the perfect point. I'll give you that" ruby told him. "So you're the one who threw the boulder?" I asked him. X turned to me "yeah, that was me. My I can move things without touching them. Like telekinesis" he said. Touko turned to me and whispered "I read the other's minds… they are ready to fight for real. Are you ready?" she asked me I looked at riolu still trapped my ruby's houndoom. Touko then spoke again "don't worry, we'll get riolu back" I nodded to Touko. Anything to save riolu… she smiled and looked at the others signifying that we're ready. Touya smirked and hikari cracked her knuckles. I knew I had to get riolu out of there. I noticed no one was moving, and then I realized that they were waiting for me to make the first move. "Crap…" I thought to myself "what am I going to do?"


End file.
